Getting Noticed
by Little Phili
Summary: When the awesome Prussia meets the quiet nation of Canada, he spents the day with him and thinks of a way to get the cute blonde nation noticed at the next world meeting. He gets an idea that is a little odd but it'll work. Hopefully. Terrible summary, please I ask you to just read it. PruCan! Fluff and other things.. Oh and a bit of swearing, not much but still.


**AN: Okay this may be sucky because I have never made a PruCan fanfic. I mainly write Spamano, but my friend Greenland/Alps asked me to make a PruCan for her and well she's a sweetie pie so yeah. I hope you like it girl! XD**

**I don't own Hetalia sadly. If I did, Greenland and I would be in it and Canada would be wearing all leather, because well that would get him noticed. Anyway on to the story!**

Matthew sighed as he picked up his notes, getting ready to leave. Another world meeting, and it ended the same way. Yelling and fighting. The quiet nation didn't even get his chance to speak again. This time he tried really hard to get notice! He tried yelling he tried speaking nicely. He even throwing his arms around in the air like a mad man, but still nothing. Maybe he could try again at tomorrow's meeting. He thought this as he walked out the door.

"Why can't people see me?" He asked himself as he walked. He was a nice guy. He didn't curse or was rude to people. And he didn't get on anyone's bad side. So why couldn't he get notice? The only person that really saw him was his brother. And even he would forget his name sometimes. Canada looked at the ground as feeling depressed. Then he bumped into someone, making him drop all of his notes and papers. "Maple…" He looked up at the person who he had bumped into. He looked into nice crimson red eyes. It was the Prussia. The Prussian smiled at him.

"Whoa sorry there! I didn't see you there for a sec. That was so unawesome of me. Let me get those!" He went down to pick up the blonde's papers.

"Don't worry no one ever does." He mumbled. Gilbert got back up and handed him back the papers. Then he got a really good look at the other's face. The blonde kinda looked like that America guy but a lot cuter and a bit shorter. The nation had darker beautiful blue eyes that hid under glasses, and shoulder length gold hair. He was really cute. Now how come he hadn't seen him before?

"You're a cutie. How come the awesome me hasn't seen a cutie like you around?" He asked.

"Well a lot of people don't notice me so…." The Prussian was surprised. How could a cute guy like him not be noticed?

"Oh you can't be serious. A cute face like yours not being noticed? That is so unawesome!" He yelled, throwing his arms out to be a little dramatic. Matthew shrugged.

"No it's fine. I've gotten used to it." It was true, it's been like that since he was young. People forget about him.

"That shouldn't be fine, we need to fixed this! Hey what's your name?" Gil asked.

"Oh, I'm Canada but my name is Matthew. It's okay if you forget it." Gilbert smiled at him and wrapped his arm over Matthew's shoulder, making the other blush a bit.

"Well Mattie, that name is almost as awesome as me I won't forget it!" From the Prussia that was a complement.

"Oh thanks." The blonde smiled, he was talking to Gilbert and he wasn't walking away because he forgot who he was talking to.

"You know Mattie, I like you. I'm so awesome, that I'm going to help you get noticed!" Canada looked up at him, his eyes lighting up as he smiled.

"You will? Thank you!" He yelled happily. The Prussian smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, the awesome me would do anything for a cutie like you!" He explained, his arm still wrapped around him. Prussia smiled at him, then his stomach growled. Matthew laughed a little. "Well I'm starving. Hey why don't you and I get something to eat?"

"Sure that would be fun." He said. Gilbert pointed his finger to the door leaning the way.

"Then let's get going!" They walked out of the building and waved for a taxi. They got in and Prussia looked at the other. "Hey where do you want to go?" Canada thought for a moment.

"Maybe we could just go back to the hotel that we're all staying at and I'll cook something to eat?" He asked. The albino nodded his head.

"You can cook? Sure that sounds like an awesome idea!" He said. Canada smiled and told the driver where to go, though he had to say it a few times so the driver could notice him. As they rode they talked. Well Gilbert did most of the talking while Matthew did most of the listening. After a while, the Canadian heard a kind of piping coming from the Prussian's hair. Then he noticed that there was something moving in his hair. It was yellow.

"Hey what's that in your hair?" He asked, pointing to the yellow moving object. Prussia tilted his head a little before realizing what he meant. Gilbert took the moving thing out of his hair and showed it to Matthew.

"This here is Gilbird! Isn't he cute and awesome?" Matthew looked down at the object. It was a little yellow bird, it was chirping around and jumping around in the Prussian's hand. He smiled at the little animal. It really was cute. Canada did like cute things.

"Aw it is really cute." The little bird hopped out of Gil's hand and flew out onto the blonde's shoulder. It chirped around and poked at his cheek lightly, making him laugh a little. Prussia smiled at the sight. He has a really beautiful laugh, Gilbert thought.

"It looks like he likes you. That's a good thing Gilbird is an awesome judge of a character , Birdie." Matthew looked at the Prussian.

"Birdie?" He asked. Gilbert nodded.

"Yep, it's my nickname nick name for you. I think it's awesome!" The blonde shook his head and patted the little bird.

"Yeah I guess it's awesome." Gilbird hopped off his shoulder and flew back to the albino's head, chirping happily. The Canadian smiled at the cute little bird. Gilbert couldn't help but think how nice the blonde looked when he smiled. He was a really nice person too. He was going to get him notice, somehow.

"Sir we're here!" The driver said taking the Prussian away from his thoughts.

"Oh that's cool, thanks!" He handed the driver his money and got out of the taxi, opening the door for Matthew. "Here you go Birdie!" Matthew stepped out of the taxi.

"Thanks Gil." They walked to the door of the hotel and went up to the Prussian's room. The albino showed Matthew to the kitchen passing his brother as they did.

"Bruder why are you walking to the kitchen?" He asked. Gilbert looked at him and gave him a puzzled look.

"West, I'm showing Mattie to the kitchen of course so he can start cooking! Come on can't you see the damn cutie?" He waved over at Canada. He couldn't believe that his brother couldn't see the cute little Canadian that was standing right in front of him. The German stared at him for a moment before realizing that he was standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Canada sighed but smiled.

"It's fine. I'm going to start cooking now." He walked over to the kitchen and started his cooking. Gilbert walked in and leaned against the counter.

"Hey, how can you be fine with people not noticing you? It's so unawesome." The blonde shrugged.

"I'm just used to it. I've lived with it since I was little so yeah." Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Well I'm going to make it that you are noticed! I'm making that a promise!" Matthew smiled at him while cooking.

"Thanks Gil. Now you go sit down. I'm almost done cooking." He said finishing up the food he was making. Gilbert hopped over to the table and sat down. The blonde got some plates and walked over to the exited Prussian.

"So what did you make Birdie?" Matthew didn't say anything he just placed one of the plates in front of the albino. He looked at the plate and sat there was perfect brown fluffy pancakes. "Pancakes awesome!" The blonde sat down across from him with his own food and started eating. Gilbert did the same. After one bite of the pancakes a huge smile grew on the Prussian's. "Damn! Mattie, these pancakes are awesome!"

"Oh thank you Gilbert. I'm good at making them. Do you want some maple syrup?" The albino nodded his head.

"Yeah I would love some!" Matthew gave the other one the syrup. They continued to eat and talk, well like before Prussia did most of the talking but Canada was okay with it.

"So Birdie, how are we going to get you noticed?" He asked. Gilbert has been trying to come up with different ideas to get the quiet nation noticed but it was a little harder than he thought. Matthew shrugged.

"I don't know. I've tried almost everything." Gilbert tapped his fork on the table, trying to think of a way. After awhile he got an idea. He jumped up off his chair, scaring the Canadian.

"Ha I got it!" He got the perfect idea to get the cute little nation noticed. It was a crazy one, but hey he was Prussia everything he did was crazy but awesome. The blonde smiled excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" The albino smiled.

"Sorry Birdie, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Matthew sighed.

"Okay." He looked over at the clock. It was already ten pm. "Oh sorry Gil but I need to get back to my room. It's getting late." The Prussian got a little depressed. He liked having the blonde around. He was nice and awesome. "I'll see you tomorrow Gil." He walked away to his own room, feeling quite happy. It was a nice day. Gilbert was nice and he spent the whole day with him, without the other forgetting who he was! He wondered why he didn't forget him. Well for whatever reason he was happy because of it. Plus Prussia was going to help him get noticed! So Matthew went to bed and went to sleep, thinking about how the Prussian will get him seen.

The next day started off normal. Everyone got to the meeting room and the meeting started as normal. Which means that there was screaming, yelling and fighting. Just like usual. Canada sat and watched it all, wondering what Prussia was going to do.

Prussia was relaxing in his chair watching all the chaos go by, waiting for the perfect time to make his move. Minutes past by and Gilbert waited. Then when everyone started to calm down, he decide it was the right time. Gilbert stood up on his chair. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Hey Gil what are you doing, mi amigo?" Antonio asked looking up at his friend. The Prussia gave them a sneaky smile.

"You'll see," The albino looked around at Canada, and took his hand bringing him up on the table to. Everyone looked at Matthew.

"Who's that ve?" Italy asked confused. Prussia looked at everyone.

"Everyone this is Canada or Matthew, he is really awesome but no one here can really see that! So I'm fixing it!" Before anyone could say anything, Gilbert held Matthew close and kissed him. The blonde's eyes widened at this, his face growing red. Usual no one would look at him, but now he could feel everyone's eyes on him. After a few moments his eyes closed, as the Prussian wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist. His hands slowly getting lower.

"Hey! Get your damn hands off my brother!" Alfred yelled, getting ready to kill the Prussian. England and Germany had to keep America in his chair.

"Bruder! I don't think this is really necessary!" Germany said as he held the cursing American. The albino and blonde ignored them. Hungry and Japan then started to take photos and videos of this. Soon tongue was involved in this kiss making it more intense. Francis started clapping.

"That is my little Matthew!" The Frenchman yelled happily. After a while both of the nations broke apart for air. They were panting a little and Canada's face was completely red. Both of the nations stared at each other for a couple of moments

"Birdie, I got to say you're an awesome kisser." Matthew's blushed a bit more.

"Thanks, France was the one who raised me after all." Gilbert laughed a little.

"Keseseses that would make a lot of since." He looked at all the other nations that were staring at them still. "Now remember this is Mattie! He is almost as awesome as me so remember him!" Everyone nodded. The Prussian looked back at Matthew. "Birdie you want to go out on a date with me?" The blonde nodded a little.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." He said. A huge smile grew on Prussia's face.

"Awesome!" He yelled.

"Aw that's so cute!" Belgium said. Arthur sighed and looked at the two on the table.

"Yes that's all jolly good, now can you two please get the hell of the table and be quiet so we can finish this damn meeting?" The English man asked. The two nations got off the table and sat back down, and the world meeting continued on though Prussia and Canada weren't paying any attention to it. They were too busy staring at each other and smiling.

Matthew didn't need anyone else to notice him now. Now that he had Gilbert.

**AN: Okay there was my PruCan. I hope it was good! I fell asleep on my laptop writing it! DX Though I think it was because of these new meds that I have to take, they make you really tired. My sister was like 'Sis, why the hell are you sleeping on your laptop?' Anyway I hope you all liked it. Greenland! I made it just for you so I hope you enjoyed it! Bye everyone! **


End file.
